


Breeding kink

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Other, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc request: "How would Asra fare with an s/o who has a breeding kink??"
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834552
Kudos: 138





	Breeding kink

* Honestly? I’m sorry but I don’t see that as something that he’d be into. Actually I think it’d be one of his soft limits.

* He just, can’t say the word “kids” during sex, even in the context of filling you up with them. It squicks him out. 

* HOWEVER, he’ll try almost anything for you, with you. He can’t actually bring himself to participate in the whole breeding kink thing at its full extent. But he does _love_ messy sex. (he indulges in it on special occasions, he _hates_ the cleanup.)

* That’s part of it, right? He can do that.

* He focuses on fucking you as deeply as he can. Flipping you onto your stomach and grabbing you by the curve of your waist. He’s holding you tightly, pressing his fingers to your stomach, increasing the pressure inside you so that you feel him pressing in deep.

* If you try to move or start squirming too much he presses his hand against your upper back, pressing you against the bed or the floor or the couch and making you arch nicely for him. Once he gets into it he may even lean forward to press his teeth to your shoulder, close to your neck, keeping them there while he fucks you at an unrelenting pace. He looves the noise you make when he does.

*He won’t, slow, down. By the end you’re panting and moaning and barely conscious, but he still keeps up his rhythm. He probably won’t stop until after you come.

*He waits until you’ve come for him, still thrusting into you so deeply you feel it like a current all across your body.

*Only then does he start to falter, thrusts stuttering briefly between one and another. “Do you want this? How deep do you want me? huh? tell me, my love. I’ll fill you up, darling, leave you nice and full until you’re dripping with me, all over the sheets” he grunts, fingers digging in almost painfully. You can’t answer, still shivering with aftershocks as you are, you nod as best as you can. “Yeah? You’re mine, you know that. Mine to fuck and to fill, the only one that can have you like this. I’ll stuff you full with come, maybe I’ll stay inside you, or plug you up so it stays there until I fuck you again. Would you like tha- ah!- at?”

* Once he’s done, he lays you down gently on your back, kissing you all over your face. Planting soft pecks onto your lips and cheeks and eyelids and one to your nose. All while using his fingers to gather the come leaking out of you and pushing it gently back inside until you have another shivery orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
